The Newest Recruit
by Talon-chan
Summary: Zim has a new ally for his mission to destroy earth! But if ya wanna find out more, ya gotta read the fic! Chapter 3 is finally in!!!! Yayyy! ^.^
1. Chapter 1: A New Ally

The Newest Recruit  
Chapter 1: A New Ally  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okie, I dun own Zim, Dib, Gaz, GIR or any of the other Invader Zim Characters! though we all would love to own GIR, sadly we cant. Kalah is MY Character! Not Yours! Mine!! so dont you go using her in one of your fanfics without my permission!!! Now, lets get on with the Fic! ^_^  
Talon- ::hears someone talking:: Shut Your Noise Tube Human!!!!  
Person- ok.. 0.0;  
Talon- Thats better.. ^.^  
  
  
The Newest Recruit - Chapter 1: A New Ally  
  
  
Another normal day at Skool...  
  
Zim takes his seat in the lunch room, sitting alone at his table as usual, day dreaming about conquering the Earth.  
  
"Stupid humans...." he muttered, "So unknowing......so unprepared for what I have in mind for them..." he says to himself chuckling.  
  
But as Zim devised his evil plans....across the room...silently sitting in the shadows, was a gothic girl by the name of Kalah. She glared at all the kids in the lunch room, looking upon them, with her icy cold stare. Such pathetic losers.  
  
"Look at them all..." she muttered to herself.   
  
She then moved her eyes over to a pair of kids rolling a ball back and forth to each other at table nearby, she cringed and said "How pathetic...."   
She took out a sandwich from a brown paper bag, about to take a bite, when she spotted Zim out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hmm.." she narrowed her eyes and watched him talk to himself loudly and eye the other kids.  
  
"Heh, maybe there is at least one other person with evil intentions around here.." she thought to herself as she grabbed her lunch bag and silently made her way over to his table.  
  
As she approached the table, she heard someone say "There goes that freaky gothic girl over to that freaky green kid", she stopped and slowly turned her head to the snobby blond girl.   
  
"I'd like to see you try to say that to my face, girl!" flames grew behind kalah as she glared at her.   
  
The girl hid her fear and just replied "Whatever". She turned back and proceeded to Zim's table.   
  
"Dib will probably try another ambush on me later...I'll just..." he stopped short as he realized her sitting across from him. "Ah!!" he jumped up from his seat, "Who are you?!?"  
  
Kalah replied "So your the new kid....Zim is it?.."  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and what is your name?.."   
  
She looked up at him and said "Kalah...".   
  
While she looked down at his untouched lunch for a while, beads of sweat started to stream down Zim's face. As he and Dib knew, Zim never dared to touch human food.   
  
"I wouldn't blame you for not eating that..." she said, "Who knows what crap it was made from..... I always bring my own food."   
  
Zim let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Yea...um.. you can never trust the evil meat!!" he shouted pointing his finger at the mystery meat.   
  
He paused for a moment after realizing the entire lunch room suddenly got quiet and everyone was staring at him. Kalah laughed a bit and said "Heh, that was the first time anyone made me laugh in a long time", Zim just laughed stupidly.   
  
She looked at him. "So...Zim?.....What do you like to do in your free time?"   
  
Zim got up on the table and shouted "Try and take over the world!!"  
  
He stoped and said "Wait, did I just say that out loud?". Then for some odd reason, the Pinky and The Brain theme song started playing.   
  
Zim cringed and covered the part of his head where his ears would be (if he had any) and franticly looked around to see where the music was coming from. He spotted a record player sitting on a small stand playing the Pinky and the Brain record, he jumped at it and began stomping on it until there was nothing left but a pile of... um... nothingness.   
  
Once again everyone was staring at him. Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim, watching from his lunch table while his sister, Gaz, played on her Vampire Piggy Hunter video game. Zim just stood there for a while, and then made his way back to his seat. Kalah raised an eyebrow at him, as he did the same.   
  
"Well if you had to go through listening to that evil music you would've done the same!!" he cringed again, Kalah shrugged and continued eating her lunch.   
  
"So....your bent on destroying the world too huh?.." she said taking another bite of her sandwich.   
  
Zim started to sweat and said "I dont know what you're talking about!"   
  
She raised her eyebrow again and said "Your some kind of Alien..... aren't you?"   
  
Zim backed away and yelled "Its a lie!!! Its a lie!!".   
  
Kalah grinned and said "Its ok....your secret is safe with me.." she continued eating.  
  
Zim blinked and said "You won't tell?"   
  
She nodded and said "Sure.... and anyways...I'd like to see all these pathetic morons wiped off the face of the planet as well...".  
  
Zim stood there in shock. A human? Siding with him?  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter of - The Newest Recruit!  
Ja ne! ^_^\\// 


	2. The Training Begins

Chapter 2: The Training Begins  
  
After Skool...  
  
Zim turned to Kalah. "So Kalah..... Can I really trust you to be a loyal ally of the Irken Empire?" he said narrowing his eyes at her.   
She nodded and said "I will."   
Zim grinned. "Good, but I must warn you.... Now pay attention!".  
Kalah waited for his reply, "Another human by the name of Dib knows my secret... and he always manages to screw up my plans!! Your part is simple, you will be expected to help me with my plans to conquer the earth and help GIR protect the base. Understand?".   
Kalah nodded and replied "Dont worry.... I wont let you down."   
Zim turned his back to her. "Very Good.."   
But just as he was about to walk away Kalah said " But who's GIR?..."   
Zim stopped and turned back to her.  
-----  
  
Zim walked up the little pathway to his "house", with Kalah following from behind. When they reached the front doorstep, the door opened and there stood Zim's little idiotic robot, GIR. "Hello!" he said waving in a hyperactive voice (as usual).   
Zim shouted "GIR!"  
GIR looked up at Zim. "Yes Master?"   
He looked behind Zim and saw Kalah. "Oooooo! Whos dat?"  
Zim stepped aside. "This is Kalah."  
She looked at GIR. "Hi..."  
"She is going to be helping us with our mission GIR." Zim finished.   
"Yay!!" GIR yelled jumping up and down.   
Kalah raised an eyebrow and turned to Zim. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't mind him... he's an idiot..."  
He walked past GIR into the house, and Kalah followed, with GIR skipping happily behind them and shutting the door after them. But little did they know...they were all being watched...  
  
Kalah walked around. "This is your base?" she asked, as she peered around the room.  
Zim turned and nodded at her question. "Looks kinda small if you ask me." she said.  
Zim crossed his arms. "It only seems that way."  
"Oh." she said, looking around more . "So what do I get out of all this?"   
She looked over at GIR watching the Angry Monkey Show on the TV. "Hmmm....." he thought for a moment, Kalah crossed her arms waiting for his reply. "I guess you could be my partner..... and maybe I'll ask the Tallest to let you become a soldier."  
"Ok..." she said as her eyes widened. "Who may I ask are the Tallest?"   
Zim gasped and said "They are the all mighty rulers of the Irken Empire!!"  
She grinned. "Cool..."  
Kalah peered over at Zim who was walking over to the toilet against the wall. "That's an interesting place to put a toilet Zim..." she said looking at him strangely.  
Zim stepped in front of the toilet and said "Its not a toilet Kalah...its the elevator that leads to my lab." She walked over to him as he stood on it.   
"Im going down to the lab Kalah...do not let anyone in!"  
She nodded an OK. Zim nodded back and said "And make sure GIR doesn't get into trouble either..." He pulled the little lever thingy hanging next to him.   
Kalah watched him descend and disappear into the toilet. She walked over to the couch and sat next to GIR who was still watching TV. Kalah turned to GIR and watched him sit there doing nothing but watching the screen, "Is this what you do all day?" she asked, watching him stare mindlessly at screen.   
GIR turned to her and said "Yes!" and he went back to watching. She just shrugged and was about to slip off the couch to look for something to eat, when the alarm went off. "Ack!" she exclaimed as she fell off the couch.   
Zim came back up through the elevator/toilet and hopped down from it. "I didn't do it!" Kalah said.   
Zim looked over at her. "Its just the intruder alarm system".   
"Oh... I knew that" she said as she got up.  
Zim sighed and said "Kalah, go see what it is..." he said pointing to the door,   
"Kay..." she said walking over to it.   
She opened the door and looked around, she heard a rustling noise coming from a really fake looking bush with a pair of round eyes looking at her.   
"You have got to be kidding me...." she said as she looked at the so called "bush" staring back at her. When she turned around, it got up and started moving toward her. When she looked back, it stopped, and she eyed it for a while. Zim walked up behind her. "What is it?"  
She turned to him. "There's a bush with eyes walking around the lawn."   
Zim chuckled and said "Another one of Dibs failed attempts on spying."   
He walked past her and shouted "Gnomes! Capture The Bush!!" And with that, two of the lawn nomes chased after the bush and captured it. The gnomes then ripped the bush to pieces reveling Dib. "Nice try Dib," Zim said, standing over Dib. "I laugh at your pitiful attempts, so I will! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!".   
Dib struggled to break free from the gnomes' hold, "I'll find a way to prove who you really are Zim!!!!".   
Zim laughed evilly and said "Thats where you're wrong Dib!"   
"Huh?" Dib questioned as Zim approaches him.   
"I want you to meet Kalah...". Kalah walked out from behind Zim and stood next to him. "Shes my new... partner.." he said grinning.   
Dib's eyes widened as he stared at Kalah, little hearts started comming out of his head, popping in midair. Kalah raised an eyebrow and backed away from him a bit, then Zim closed in on him.   
"Lets do experiments on him!" Kalah said as she walked with Zim, who was dragging a tied up, love struck Dib into the house.....  
  
Has Dib fallen for the enemy? Will this be the end of him? Find out in the next chapter of : The Newest Recruit!!  
  
GIR: Yaaaaayy! ^-^ 


	3. A Talk With The Tallest

Chapter 3: A Talk With The Tallest  
  
Hi again! ok, like I said before, I don't own anybody from Invader Zim, and that goes for chapter 2 as well (just forgot to write it ^-^;;;), so just enjoy! oh, and if you have any opinions on what I could include in future chapters, please e-mail me!  
  
At Zim's House...  
  
Zim was reporting to the Tallest on his progress.   
  
"My Tallest, I have good news." said Zim, bowing to them.  
"And?...What would that be?" said Purple being a jerk as always.   
Zim quickly ran off their screen for a moment, he grabbed Kalah's hand and ran back on screen. Red and Purple looked at Kalah, then at Zim, "Zim...Who is the Human you bring before us?" said Purple.   
Kalah got down on one knee and bowed to them, "I am Kalah, My Tallest...".   
Red and Purple looked at each other ,Red whispered "Oh, She's good.", "yeah." replied Purple.   
Zim stepped in front of Kalah and said "She wants to Join our race, and be a loyal ally of the Empire.".   
Kalah interrupted, "And become an Invader.." she turned her head to him, "Like Zim..." she finished.   
GIR then popped in, running over to Kalah and hugging her "Plllleaaaaassseee?" GIR pleaded, making a sad , unbearably cute that you cant say no to, face.   
The Tallest turned around and huddled, discussing it over.  
Zim, Kalah, and of course, GIR, crowded around the transmission screen, trying to hear what they were saying.   
Red and Purple nodded to each other and turned back to Zim, Kalah, and GIR who practically had their faces pushed up against the screen.   
"It has been decided....", the three waited to hear their decision, "She maybe become an Invader." Red finished.   
"Whoohoo!" GIR cheered, jumping up and down, "Yes!" Kalah said loudly, making a victory sign, and Zim congratulated her.   
"You will be accompanying Zim in : Operation Impending Doom 2, Kalah." said Purple, she bowed once again.   
"Thank you my Tallest..", she said as she stood up and sat down on the couch.   
Red turned to Zim and said "Aaanything else to report, Zim?", Zim thought for a second and remembered that they still had Dib held captive.  
"Yes....." Zim in a sly tone, "There is one more thing.." ,he turned to Kalah, grinning evilly, she nodded in response and pulled out a little control panel thingy.   
She pushed a little blue button on it, and the area of floor in front of her opened up, and Dib, who was strapped to what looks like a small operating table, rose up from the floor.   
Dib opened his eyes and looked around "Hey! what is this???" he exclaimed, he tried to move, but soon realized that he was strapped down.   
"We have successfully captured the human enemy, "Dib", who is a great threat to the mission." said Zim, looking proud.   
Both Tallest grinned, "Finally, he accomplished something for once.." Red muttered, Purple laughed a bit.  
  
"Very good Zim, you may do whatever torturous things you want to do to the human" said purple. Dib squirmed , and violently struggled to break free of the straps, but instead, he made it tip over sideways, falling to the floor.   
Zim turned around and saw that Dib was breaking loose, "Ack! Ill call you back later!!" Zim freaked and ended the Tallest's transmission and the screen switched back to the big picture of the odd looking green monkey.   
"GIR!!" Zim shouted  
GIR soon came running up behind him and jumped onto Zim's head, covering his eyes.  
"AHHHH!!! I Cant See!! I Cant See!!!! GIR Get Off Me!!!" yelled Zim, running around the room blind.   
"Wheeehehehe!!" GIR squealed, still had his hands over his eyes.  
Dib fought the straps' hold until he finally broke free, and he dropped to the floor.   
When he looked up, Dib saw Kalah standing over him.   
"Kalah!" Dib cried out happily as he jumped up and hugged her.  
"Lets leave this place and go expose Zim Together!" he said as he held her hands in his.   
Kalah started shaking, feeling the rage and disgust overcome her, then she smacked his hands away and said "Don't Touch Me!..."  
She grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.   
Soon enough, Zim crashed into the wall too, also getting knocked out.   
GIR just went flying back onto the couch, "That was fun! Lets do it again!" he shouted hyperly.  
Kalah just sighed and went over to Dib and tied him up again.   
She then went over to Zim and dragged him over to the couch, she then picked him up and lied him down on it.   
Her expression softened a bit as she looked upon the poor, unconscious Zim.   
This was the first time she had ever gotten close to anyone in her whole life.  
She got lost in thought for a few seconds, but soon snapped out of it due to GIR running around her in circles.   
She turned away and looked to GIR, "Hey GIR?....", he stopped "Yes?" he replied.   
"What do you have to eat around here anyways?.." she said looking around.  
GIR walked over to the refrigerator and took out a box of leftover pizza, "We got Pizza!".   
Kalah smiled and said "Awsome!", GIR walked over to the couch and hopped onto it, she followed and sat in between GIR and a knocked out Zim.   
She and GIR grabbed a piece of pizza and started eating.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 3! but dun be sad, there's more to come in the exciting story of : The Newest Recruit!   
  
GIR: Tacos!!!! ^-^ 


End file.
